


Curiosity Got His Tongue

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [16]
Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqualad wants to share his element with Beast Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Got His Tongue

"Let me show you what it's like under the water," Aqualad said, trying not to gasp for air from the intense rush of loving with Beastboy.

"But I can't breathe down there," Beastboy complained. "Not boy form anyway, and I'm not really into the kinky man/animal things...really, I'm not, and I don't care what you've heard."

Aqualad laughed at him softly. "I don't believe half of what I hear, which isn't much, BB." He leaned in and kissed his friend. "Seriously, I have a hard time breathing up here, so isn't it just fair to trust me this once?" 

Beastboy wavered, but then Aqualad's hand brushed over his cock, and he whimpered softly at the want that boiled up within him.

"Yes."

The pair walked hand in hand to the water, Aqualad diving in gracefully before Beastboy dove in with a bigger splash. He was treading water, until he realized Aqualad had not surfaced from his dive. That made him take a deep breath and dive under, swimming down to find his lover with one foot hooked in a crag for stability, ride beneath the shadow of the tower above the water.

Beastboy came close, and was caught in a strong grip, not letting him go back above. The green young man could feel the pressure of wanting to breathe or transform, but then Aqualad kissed him.

Except it wasn't a kiss. The water breather drew the air from Beastboy's lungs, then turned around and blew fresh air back, and Beastboy marveled at the wonders of just what his lover could do with both lungs and gills.

Except he didn't get to think for long, as Aqualad pulled his head back and began to caress Beastboy gently, slowly firming his touch as Beastboy hardened despite the chill of the water.

Beastboy bucked into the hand on him, feeling the difference of being buoyed by the water, anchored only by Aqualad's hand on him. His lungs labored around the stolen breath given to him, his head getting fuzzy the longer he held it, but the hand on him felt so good.

Just when he thought he'd gasp in water, Aqualad gave him another breath, relieving the air-starved feeling and giving him a sharper buzz from the touch as his mind unfogged just a moment. Aqualad waited until his lover had gotten his air fully back, then broke the 'kiss' and concentrated on the touching again. Beastboy wanted to whimper, wanted to make some noise, but he held onto the air he had as long as he could, bucking into the touch driving him mad over and over. 

Aqualad waited longer to give him the breath this time, and not as long a one, making Beastboy feel dizzy, almost disconnected from his body, except that part of him being stimulated so expertly by his lover.

Then he lost all his air, crying out under the waves, lost in the crash of release as Aqualad held him. He shuddered, wanting to take in a life giving breath...and he felt the lips seal to his, letting him breathe all over again, safe in the grip of the one who would never let him drown.


End file.
